


A Tradition?

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, On the ring, nothing overtly anti echo!, pre 6 yr time jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Raven tries to get Murphy to come hang out with everyone else on Christmas Day, but Murphy still isn't the biggest fan of Echo...





	A Tradition?

“Did someone order a mechanic?” Raven tried once again, her series of knocks futile in getting Murphy to open the door. Her tone was tired but joking.

Murphy sighed and opened the door. “Whaddaya want, Raven?”

“Come on. We’re having a big dinner for Christmas.”

He rolled his eyes. “Echo’s gonna be there?”

Raven’s jaw tightened. “Of  _ course _ Echo’s gonna be there. Just...get over it already.”

Murphy leaned in a bit and replied, “We’ve already fought about this. I’m not gonna get over it. So you should get over that. Now, leave.”

She scoffed and opened the door again before it slammed shut, slipping inside and pushing Murphy up against the wall. She smirked when she saw a flicker of panic on his face before it was replaced by the usual indifferent expression on his face.

“Not happening, John Murphy.”

Murphy’s eyes narrowed, and he pushed off the wall and flipped them. “Fine. Might as well get my daily human interaction in.” He moved away from her, grabbing a soccer ball from the floor. “Wanna play?”

“I...soccer? That’s what you do all day?”

He shook his head. “Yeah. I exercise for over 12 hours a day. This is just one thing I do to occupy my time. Now, do you wanna play?”   
Raven glanced down at her leg, and Murphy’s eyes followed, a flash of regret in his eyes. She simply grinned. “Sure, Murphy. But don’t you dare go easy on me.”

A rare, genuine smile, gracing his face. “Not happening, Raven Reyes.”

He set the ball down in the middle of the floor, waiting until Raven was opposite him to kick the ball lightly her way. Raven rolled her eyes and was about to boot it, but then Harper was bursting the door open. 

“Oh my god, you made me eat algae  _ in between Bellamy and Echo.  _ They hate each other. You’d think a year would be enough to get them to at least be cordial, but no! Echo keeps baiting Bellamy and Bellamy keeps rising to it! It’s exhausting. They’re like children...oh. Are we playing soccer? Count me in!”

“We can’t play with three people. But you can watch me beat Murphy,” Raven explained.

Harper replied, a smile on her face, “Oh? If you’re so good at soccer, you won’t mind if you have to play against me  _ and  _ Murphy?”

Murphy pumped his fist in the air and yelled, “Hell yeah!”


End file.
